User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/The Reasons To Reform Reirei And Her Pack Are Quite Numerous Especially If You Have Feelings For Wild Canines
Why I don't mind which cousin helps Reirei is I'm not picky about how social scenes are written. Why I really wish creators would let Reirei and her pack reform is I have enough insight to see her bravery and her useful qualities Pride Landers don't see yet since they misunderstand her. Plus my steadfast sympathy isn't only because of not wanting poor wild canines to suffer some of my sympathy is because of facing similar problems of being misunderstood with problems of Autism whether body-language or speech so I have no difficulty knowing how life can feel if shown impatience and fear frequently. That's what made the wild canines the family that can inspire me the fastest with video and books, I may not completely know which emotion they currently feel but I know the consequences they've frequently been through with their numerous foes. My wish to reform the poor Black-backed jackals wouldn't be the only reason, there's the serious problem of animated canines misunderstood enough that if not shown as a friendly character flashbacks of the harm they faced in ancient time appear and fusses of truth start spreading again. So reforming Reirei and her pack wouldn't only likely increase her rate it would calm down scientific stuff at least a little. Poor wild canines laughed at whether animated or realistic. We don't want hatred increasing but with unfriendly animted wild canines that's the most frequent result. This poor mama jackal is argued about quite seriously on Youtube especially with her caution misunderstood. So many people say she's being dishonest to her pups while singing Jackal Style, however NO it's Reirei singing lyrics of advice and caution to her pups. The misunderstanding of her scenes is likely part of why Season two didn't have that high of a rate. People also argue about Janja's rude touching some misunderstand their scenes so seriously they think he's showing signs of love, however from knowing science I know she likely feels irritated and his scenes of touching Reirei are clearly silent teasing, because even real hyenas run in the wild like they don't care who they're hurting, plus how often hyenas also fight the African Wild Dog even rougher than when they scare a jackal. Hyenas and Canines aren't in the same family but with Reirei bravely cooperating with Janja that fuss has increased too. Even in Kupatana Celebration episode Reirei did nothing wrong it's the Pride Landers not really giving the circle of life any thought while the majority of them feared her, and the arrogance Simba shows as well as his willfulness of how to live which is quite disrespectful. In the Babysitter Bunga episodes Reirei's pack is treated sadly like injuries don't matter her pups just need to practice finding prey to survive they didn't deserve being roughly whacked kicked and tossed. Even in the episode Too Many Termites Reirei did nothing wrong it's true that both the Aardwolf and the jakals eat tons of bugs so No she wasn't forced to eat an aardwolf it could been her just wishing to eat the hidden bugs off of their coats, especially since many animals aren't picky about who grooms them, but most people just think of wickness since they misunderstand a lot of wild canine communication. I loved her howling and dancing in that episode though. Whether facing Simba Scar or Janja this poor black-backed jackal Reirei is actually calmer about who to stay with and who to leave but with all three treating so mean she's one of the Outladners who face the worst consequences of danger unless creators finally reform her or at least let her betray Scar forever. The way she's being cautious is she's admitting how terrible all three would react if she didn't repress her real feelings caused by the three of them. But what's seriously misundserstood in Season two is the majority of watchers think of her silence as a weakness, however No it's poor Reirei showing true bravery while facing problems with three foes. Like her fox cousin she's an omnivore, but Simba's so impatient she's not given the chance to explain the truth, that's what makes the trail near Simba so dangerous for poor Reirei and her pack, while Scar wants to destroy land and Janja would be pleased to injure her. So it's quite a sensible and respectful idea to let Reirei and her pack reform. Wild Canines judged by appearance instead of their qualities is just as seriously rude as my class and me getting our wide spread bad reputation because of our Autism being misunderstood not because of our real personalities. Category:Blog posts